


Weightless — Kaachako

by Tristin__Fiction



Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia, boku no hero, mha
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, I am literally so soft, kaachako, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tristin__Fiction/pseuds/Tristin__Fiction
Summary: So, I started writing again a few weeks ago, and I’m really glad I did. I wanted to do something sweet before I ruin ya’ll.Anyway, this is just a Pilot. Chapter 1 should be coming out soon, I just gotta plan it out.Until then, enjoy!





	Weightless — Kaachako

Katsuki wasn’t the same after the sports festival. For some reason, he had a new-found respect for that round-faced brat. He’d catch himself staring off into space, subsequently staring at her in the processes. 

He never noticed how her hair moved each bouncy step she took. As if her entire being was constantly defying gravity. 

Uraraka didn’t think anything of it; She just went about her day. She wasn’t thinking about how much nicer Bakugo was after their battle, even though it was practically obvious. 

While Katsuki was too busy staring, Kirishima was trying his best to get his attention. Class was in session, and Aizawa Sensei asked him a question.

“….lo?…-ey, Bakugo? Hello~?” the red-head would pester in a soft tone, trying to whisper.

Shaking himself out of the daze, Katsuki snapped out of his trance, then grit his teeth to stand up and grab Kirishima by his shirt collar; angrily.

“The hell do you want, hard ass!?” the blond yelled at the top of his lungs.

Kirishima held his hands up in defense, grinning sheepishly at his respected friend.

“Nothing! Aizawa Sensei asked you a question,” he said, pointing at their tired teacher.

Aizawa let out a sigh, not in the mood to deal with Bakugo’s antics so late in the day. 

“Okay. Since some of you seem to be falling asleep today, I’ll allow you to go home early. Make sure to study for your quiz next wee—”, the destitute-looking man could hardly get the rest of his words out before the class was practically empty.

Of course, the only ones left sitting there was Deku and Iida.

“….Study hard, you two.”

Deku and Iida- almost simultaneously- agreed, then got up and left.

On his way home, Katsuki walked by Uraraka, paying no attention to her as she excitedly talked about a new cafe downtown. 

A gentle breeze blew in, picking up the scent of her hair, and wafting it under his nose.

Strawberries?

No, maybe coconut?

Either way, it made him stop in his tracks and turn back around to confront her. She turned her head, smiling when they made eye contact.

“Hi, Bakugo! You seem a bit out of it today; Are you alright?” she asked sweetly.

Katsuki didn’t reply. He simply stared down at her before carelessly picking up a few strands of her hair to smell it.

“Ah-! H-Hey! Bakugo, you can’t just—“

“—Your hair smells nice,” he interrupted.

She was thrown off-guard at that compliment. But despite giving her one, she was still confused.

“Uh-…erm, thank you. I just bought it, so at least now I know it works, right?” Uraraka laughed sheepishly, her face turning slightly red.

Realizing what he’d done, his face was also starting to heat up. Before it could get worse, he swiftly turned on his heels and made a ‘tch’ sound between his teeth. 

‘What in the hell is that face!? Why the fuck did I just-‘

“Yeah, well…don’t get used to it, round face! Go home!”

With a quick shove of his hands to his pockets, Katsuki slouched over in annoyance on his way out of the school gates. 

The second he turned the corner, he needed to bend over and catch his breath. He had no idea what came over him. That was so uncharacteristically charming! 

‘What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with me!?’

A loud scream- almost agonizingly irritated- was heard throughout the courtyard.

Todoroki saw the whole thing happen, and couldn’t help but laugh to himself, causing Deku to turn and ask what’s so funny.

“…..Nothing.”


End file.
